But I'm Diana!
by LordFrieza
Summary: Bruce and Diana are finally getting married, that is they where until Access teleports there and accidently teleports out with Diana. To make matters worse he ends up on Earth 1990AU. There are words said and a short fight and read to find out.


(This is taking place in DCAU although I am going to write Donna Troy into it. It will also be taking place in the Marvel XMen AU (1990's series). The only person from the comic universe that isn't from either AU is Access. I do hope that everyone enjoys it.)

(Wayne Manor - Court yard)

Diana smiled radiantly into the mirror as she looked at the wedding dress she was in. This was the official ceremony, even though Bruce and she had already been married offshore of Themyscira she was still a little nervous. The idea for the wedding was for their friends, and what remained of Bruce's family. She looked up when someone stepped into the large changing tent with her. She smiled at her maids of honor. She had chosen both Lois and Donna for the title and both women looked stunning.

"I think that it's time Diana." Lois said as she smiled at her friend.

(Earth 616 Marvel Universe)

Access ran through Dr. Strange's study as he continued to dodge Dr. Strangefate. Somehow the mystic from the combined universe had once again managed to escape and threaten to destroy all that was in order to bring his home universe back together. Access cursed softly as he ducked behind a desk only to watch it burst into flames when one of Strangefate's spells hit it.

"Come on! I had tickets to see the Stones you prick! Damn it I was going out with Jennifer tonight, and now I'm having to fight your ugly ass again!" Access shouted as he dodged another attack.

"Mr. Asher I assure you that I find this most tidious as well. Let it be said that I would rather already have the universe formed and be done with it, but with you and Strange fighting me I see no other alternative than to destroy the both of you and then move on." Strangefate said as he released another spell toward Access only to watch him fade in and out of their universe each time.

"Doc anytime now would be great!" Access shouted to Dr. Strange.

"This spell is very delicate Access if I miss handle it anything could happen." Strange said as he turned toward the event unfolding before him.

"Just do it! It can't be worse than killing two universes!" Access shouted.

Strange nodded and began casting the spell to return Strangefate back into the pocket universe he had created for him and all of his beloved universe. The same time Strange was casting his spell Strangefate cast a variation of the same spell. Both spells launched and both hit. Unfortunally they both hit Access and Strangefate at the same time.

"Access!" Dr. Strange shouted as his young friend Axel Asher disappeared along with Strangefate.

(Wayne manor - Court yard)

Diana began walking down the isle toward Bruce. She could see the eyes of her beloved husband as they neared and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She could already smell his scent as she came closer. Years of him pushing away, and then letting her in had almost ruined the chance for this to happen, but now he finally had learned to trust her with his heart. She stood next to him and faced the Priest that Alfred had chosen for the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy..." He began and suddenly slienced as a man formed there in front of him and the soon to be Mr. and Mrs Wayne.

"Oh shit." Access said as he looked wide eyed at Bruce Wayne. He knew about Batman's secret identity and also knew that this was seriously important.

"Damn Bruce I didn't mean it don't go all death angel on me!" Access said as he backed away.

Diana reached out and grabbed him pulling him closer to them.

"Who are you?"

"No don't hold on to me! I'm still not finished transporting through universes!" He said as both he and Diana began to disappear.

(Earth 1990AU Xavier's school for Gifted Youths.)

"If I'm correct Rouge this collar will allow you to suppress your powers for a limited amount of time." Professor Xavier said as he handed Rouge the strange metal collar.

"Got this off of your girlfriend the queen huh Professor?" Rouge asked.

"It is one of the perks to our relationship. Still it is a shame that we can only see each other twice a year." Professor Charles Xavier said as he moved his wheel chair down the hall.

"Guess that it could get kind of lonely. Didn't you tell me that she was pregnant?" Rouge asked.

"Yes Lilandra and I are expecting. She wants to bring him up as an heir to the throne. I suggested an Earthly education may make him a little more humble." Charles said.

"She didn't like where it was headed did she?" Rouge asked as they got near the bottom of the stairs.

"Not one bit. Strange I feel a disturbance. It is as if the natural order of the universe is folding in on itself." Professor Charles Xavier said as Access and Diana appeared.

"I demand that you return me back to my home and my husband this moment!" Diana shouted as she lifted Access into the air.

"Ok, Ok just a minute!" he said obviously scared out of his wits.

"Calm down suga we can sort this out." Rouge said as she flew near Diana.

"Calm down nothing! I was getting married when this 'man'! Interrupted the ceremony! I demand to be taken back now!" DIana said as he pushed Access deeper into the wall.

"Doing that isn't going to get his help. Now just calm down and drop him." Rouge said as she grabbed Diana's arms.

"Release my arm this instant." Diana said as she turned toward Rouge and pushed her away effectively ripping her uniform and jacket.

"Now I'll let go when you calm down!" Rouge said harshly as she held on.

The next instant showed Diana dropping Access and grabbing Rouge by her neck. Rouge tried to warn Diana, but suddenly a huge rush of powers and memories flooded into the much younger woman. Both women hit the floor and slowly Rouge stood shaking off the effects of power transfer.

"Rouge are you alright?" Professor Charles Xavier asked as he neared her.

"Who is Rouge? My name is Diana Wayne." came the other woman's voice from Rouge.

(I am thinking about making this a Round Robin story. Not sure yet. If anyone wants to help tell it then we can go ahead, if not then I will do the next one. Anyway thanks and please review. If you want to tell the next chapter pm me. Thanks again for reading.)


End file.
